Chuunibyou
by Infinite Skye
Summary: When Kuroko looks back at the past, it becomes painfully obvious that his mistakes, their mistakes, were not anyone but their own immaturity's fault. They were young, naive, and stubborn-even Akashi Seijuro, something he wanted to prove. So as he stands on the court against Rakuzan, he vows to save Akashi, from a pitifully severe case of Chuunibyou.


_Chuunibyou_ (noun):

**Chuunibyou** (中二病), or "Middle-school 2nd Year Syndrome", is a colloquial and rather derisive term in Japan which describes a person at the age of fourteen who believes they are special and may act arrogantly as a result. Chuunibyou uses the word "病" for "syndrome" or "disease" but it does not actually relate to any medical condition or mental disorder.

.

.

At least, that was what others had defined it but, in a certain middle school, Chuunibyou was a real disease...affecting every famous member of a certain basketball team.

.

.

Things start out innocently.

* * *

** Chuunibyou: Side Scarlet**

2nd year. It is the year of unimportance, students neither full of ebullience at the prospect of middle school debuts, or teary and passionate about etching a mark before they embark for greater skies.

It is different for Kuroko. For it is the year when he began to experience both. This year, fate finally changed for him, this year, he became Aomine's shadow, finally becoming a regular and played...things that only used to happen once upon a dream.

Kuroko walked through the silent hallway, morning light streaming in from the windows as the wan youth carried a heavy cardboard box towards the library, filled with old school documents and yearbooks from the storage room.

This only assured him that summer was ending as for once, he was called back by the library committee to help them set up for the following semester. Under the request of their principal, they were the use the empty display shelves to promote Teiko's history and as a result, Kuroko was tasked with retreiving the proper documents.

He stared at its contents, wondering if it was enough as he neared the display case only to catch a familiar red tuft color his vision.

On cue, the red-head turned, eyes immediately locating the phantom. "Good morning, Kuroko." He greeted, hands clasped around a framed photo of a story from long ago.

"Ah, good morning Akashi-kun," Kuroko politely returned. "It's rare to see Akashi-kun here so early," he voiced as his captain glanced back at the photo.

"Yes well the principal asked the basketball team to bring some of our achievements for display, so I shall entrust this to you Kuroko," he stated, placidly handing Kuroko the photo.

Kuroko blinked. He had expected it to be from long ago yet...the photo was one of them...from this year, winning the Nationals mere weeks ago.

"...Akashi-kun, this is..."

"Ah, the principal requested it, is there a problem?" Akashi asked, raising a brow.

"No, I was just slightly surprised," Kuroko returned. "Why would the principal request for such a recent photo?" He frowned.

Akashi narrowed his eyes, expression steeled. "Who knows?" He uttered, voice barely audible as he watched Kuroko scanning it before those pure blue eyes honed in on Aomine, the ever jejune smile still on his face.

Kuroko released a curt smile of his own, before he found himself, beside Aomine, clearly visible in the center.

Akashi's eyes softened. "But this photo isn't quite bad either is it? After all, you're there Kuroko, completely visible," He noted, aligned with Kuroko's thoughts as the blue-eyed boy slightly widened his eyes, before they were enveloped under the powder blue of his bangs, expression obscured.

"Yes...I am," he uttered, tone indiscernible as Akashi attempted to unravel it with faint pleasure. In all honesty, Kuroko's rare emotions were enigmas to him, filled with loss, defeat, the strength obtained after drowning into the pool despair and wrenching oneself out if one's own hands. Akashi never knew exactly how that would've felt and never would've wanted to yet, there was something endearing behind them, about a boy that went against all odds.

"But, this was all thanks to Akashi-kun." Kuroko suddenly stated, those bottomless orbs seeping into Akashi's as ever so slightly, Akashi's eyes widened, surprised. "If you hadn't extended your hand to me at that time, I would've never gotten here. The season went by so quickly that I never got the chance but, thank you Akashi-kun, for giving me a place on the team," he sincerely expressed with a bow.

Akashi momentarily paused, before he shook his head, a curt smile forming on his lips.

"I didn't do anything. You got here on your own Kuroko." He stated. "It's certainly true that I sensed potential in you but you were the one that allowed it to bloom. In fact, I should be thanking you for lending us your strength, otherwise, we wouldn't have won the championships this year." Akashi replied, true to every word he uttered.

He wasn't the one that changed Kuroko, the phantom player was the one that changed him, gave him something...to look _forward_ to. After all, this was the first person thus far that had managed to meet his expectations...no, surpassed them, _completely._

Akashi smirked. He wanted someone who could change the flow of a game but Kuroko...despite being a "shadow", had changed their whole dynamics as a team.

"Is that so? Thank you Akashi-kun," Kuroko returned...before his expression distorted, eyes wary as cautiously asked, "but...regarding the team's development for next year...does Akashi-kun feel that it's okay to continue as we are?"

Kuroko Tetsuya had a habit of choosing his words, shaping his persona of an extremely well-mannered boy of passive-aggression but to Akashi, the sentence only expressed one thing.

Akashi furrowed his brows. "You're referring to Aomine aren't you?"

Kuroko's eyes swept to the side, an act uncharacteristic of him however, it couldn't be helped, particularly after what Aomine said to him during that tournament.

Although the boy was glad that they had won, he couldn't shake that ominous chill that wrapped around when Aomine uttered those words:

"_The only one who can beat me is me."_

Akashi narrowed his eyes. This was what he found disagreeable about Aomine. The teen was too impulsive, too illogical...that he would often lose sight of the hurt he caused upon others.

What exactly was upsetting about winning?

Akashi glanced over at Kuroko, expression anxious instead of dead.

He gave a thoughtful pause. "Kuroko, have you heard of Chuunibyou?" He instigated, deciding it was necessary to alleviate his hesitation. Kuroko's abilities could only be best utilized when he was calm after all.

"...Chuunibyou?" Kuroko repeated, familiar with the term. His childhood friend Ogiwara had spoke of this once during their weekly calls. However, it was unexpected for Akashi to bring it up.

"Yes. Apparently it's a disease where students around the age of 13-14 will experience elevated egos and act as if the world revolved around only them." His captain stated, glancing over at the high-arc windows dispassionately..

Kuroko blinked, tempted to show emotion. "...Hah. Did Nijimura-sempai tell you this?"

Akashi paused...before he smirked. "Yes. In fact it was a bit like his parting words when he called most of us such, glad to be gone." He stated, recalling that familiar lip pout before their sempai left with a curt wave.

"Eh? Akashi-kun too?" Kuroko asked, surprised Nijimura would also refer to Akashi like that.

" Yes, considering how our next few years will be focusing on us, he was most likely referring to that." The red-head flatly responded.

Kuroko blinked. Ah, even Akashi was a bit air-headed in the strangest ways.

"But regardless, there's no need for any concern towards Aomine." Akashi reflected.

"Because he's basically experiencing Chuunibyou?"

"Correct. And there's nothing remotely permanent in such a pseudodisease. The only thing that's affecting him is his own immaturity." Akashi revealed.

"But Aomine-kun was-"

"Kuroko. You've also become very defensive of him but if you consider the reasoning behind hi s wish, it is misguided. Unfortunately the middle school stage may not be a match for him but that doesn't

mean every stage isn't. You don't need to waste your efforts on someone who can't even see something as simple as that." Akashi coldly stated.

Kuroko frowned. It was easy to see Akashi was right. Aomine had stopped attending practices, playing with a smile during matches, and started skipping class because of one thing: he couldn't handle that he was _the best—_an obviously narcissistic notion.

"But even so I want to do something for Aomine-kun." Kuroko confessed, understanding that even though he knew what was wrong, he could never solve it. Aomine wanted a challenge...and that was something Kuroko could never become. He was a shadow. A shadow couldn't go against its light.

Akashi smiled. "It's astounding how much Aomine means to you." He muttered, eyes turned away before Kuroko could meet them.

He instead followed the trail of happiness reflected in the photo frame as without fail, soon locked eyes with the two blue-haired teens within, one tanned and one pale, who although were not as popular as the shining model Kise Ryouta, seemed to illuminate the whole picture. It was the contrast of shadow and light, an absolute domain none could enter.

"But nevertheless, those sentiments are enough. What you are doing right now is correct."

Kuroko paused. "But I haven't done anything."

"Because in the first place, you weren't wrong. You have done nothing wrong."

"Eh?" Kuroko blinked. He thought everything he was doing was wrong. From becoming a shadow to not being able to say something worthy enough to cheer Aomine up, everything had gone wrong.

"It's just Chuunibyou. Aomine needs to learn to mature. That is all. And the only reason your actions are not reaching his is because of his own immaturity. You are not wrong Kuroko, you never were so have faith in yourself," His captain gently stated. "The one who needs to teach him to grow up is not you, but me, the captain. His actions will greatly begin to affect the team when the new semester begins after all."

"...Is that really alright Akashi-kun?" Kuroko voiced, masking his underlying doubt. Could Akashi do it?

As ever, the red-head was incisive enough to catch on. "Oh? Do you not have faith in me despite the faith I place in you?" He smirked.

Kuroko blinked., "...Eh? Faith?" He asked, as if such a thought never occurred to him.

Akashi momentarily paused, red-orbs analyzing him."Is that why you always seem to hold such hesitation?" He murmured, confusing the teen.

A smile slowly formed on Akashi's lips, a surprisingly gentle one. "Then I suppose I should tell you, that from the beginning, you have always been the only one to meet my expectations and then surpass them. If Aomine is a prominent existence inside you, following that logic, you're certainly a prominent existence to me and the rest of the team...perhaps maybe even more so." He cryptically voiced, placing a hand on Kuroko's shoulder.

"...Eh?"

Akashi smiled.

Yet, regardless of what he meant, his words, that Aomine would mature, were dependent on one thing: that _they_ had already matured...but that itself was called Chuunibyou.

[=]

The disease was perceived as fake, that whatever truth it would've brought on couldn't have possibly affected the other members but unfortunately, such hopes were false, particularly as the days went on, Aomine rarely returned, to practice. When he did, it brought not hope but despair, as the two spoke not a single word to the other, confirming that suddenly, the distance between the shadow and light were as far as heaven and earth, without a single horizon in sight.

It was around this time Kuroko closed his heart off, unable to hear and see anything he promised himself he would observe, so he could heighten his skills as the phantom sixth man...until the word _Akashi_ passed through his hears, penetrating deep into his mind, dying his vision in that familiar red as he glanced up and turned, meeting the passing backs of a few classmates, their posture and gestures exuding arrogance. "And Akashi Seijuro placed first again in that mock exam." One scoffed, thick-rimmed glasses poised in dramatic distress.

"Hmph, and on top of that he's also captain of the basketball club in his second-year? Is he really doing all this through _honest_ means?" Another sighed as the other sniggered, understanding the connotations.

"Who knows? With his family stinking rich like that, it's easy to buy the trust of teachers. I bet that's how he managed to worm his way as captain. Our basketball club is supposedly strong after all, how else could that midget get in?"

Kuroko frowned. Technically, Akashi, and consequently himself, were of perfectly normal height for their age. It was simply because the rest of them were too tall. But, that was why Akashi Seijuro was amazing, something Kuroko knew very well.

"Excuse me." The blank-faced youth voiced...right in front of the two.

"W-WHOA W-WHO?!" The two screamed, one leaping back in distress before colliding with something hard.

Immediately, an Umaibo fell to the ground, broken to pieces upon contact.

The two didn't even have to turn to know who it was—the terrifying aura exuded was enough. "M-murasakibara!" They gaped in horror, as the infamous giant of Teiko stared at his obliterated snack in lassitude.

"...My...Umaibo..." He muttered, wisteria-lined eyes turning increasingly dark as he reached his hand out, his towering figure menacing as the two froze up.

"N-no, it wasn't on purpose!" They cried but not a single shred of mercy reflected in his eyes.

"..._I will crush you._"

And immediately the two ran.

Kuroko quite kindly gave way.

"Ah." Murasakibara released, about to give a frenzied chase before a packet of chips was handed to him.

"This will do won't it?" A deep voice sighed as Murasakibara gave it a quick glance.

"...But it isn't a special-flavored Umaibo..." He frowned at the verdant teen.

Midorima Shintarou flinched. "Oi, just take it already!" He demanded, shoving it forward.

"...Well, I guess this will do." The giant quite easily complied, snapping it open and taking in a mouthful.

"...Murasakibara-kun. Midorima-kun." Kuroko finally greeted as the two giants craned their necks down.

"Mhm? Kuro-chin? What were you doing here?" Murasakibara returned between munches.

Kuroko blinked. "Eh? Ah, I was just passing through. But you didn't come because those two were speaking ill of Akashi-kun?" He asked, believing Murasakibara's timing was slightly too convenient to be a coincidence. Besides, in the first place, those two were further down the ridiculously long school hallway when Kuroko first passed, heading in the opposite direction.

For some strange reason, Midorima cringed.

Kuroko frowned.

The snack-munching giant raised a brow. "Really? Were they? Mido-chin just told me to walk over here and I'd get a snac—"

"OI! Murasakibara!" Midorima hastily cried, in amateur attempt to cover his tracks. Unfortunately this did not escape Kuroko's notice as he slowly turned to the bespectacled male, hollow eyes ghosting into him.

Murasakibara seemed to have caught on as well. "Ehh then Mido-chin, unexpectedly cares about Aka-chin a lot huh~?" He began, a teasing smile forming on his lips.

"HAH?! As if that would ever be possible!" Midorima fervently scowled, the two obviously not buying a word of it as Murasakibara shrugged.

"Ah well, either way, I'm gonna get going now. There's a new snack flavor on sale today," the every snack-hungry one murmured, eyes suddenly alight with a rare glint. "See you~" He waved, already departing as the two returned the sentiment, one largely more reluctant than the other.

Said person however, grew more reluctant once he found out that they were headed to the same place.

"Hah? Why are you also heading for the public library?" Midorima frowned as the two began walking to the gates in stride.

"Ah. There is a book I wanted to read but as the school library is closed today, I thought the public library might have it." Kuroko voiced, the duo passing by the wilting leaves of summer as a foreign wind blew across the land.

Midorima sighed. "That library has been closing too often recently."

"Well, they are busy with remodelling it."

"An expense wasted on such small space."

"...Midorima-kun, you're technically speaking to a library committee member." Kuroko reminded as Midorima pushed up his glances, a curt smile creeping up the edges of his lips.

Kuroko felt the same way. It had been a while since he really bothered to speak to someone, especially how with Aomine, he was at the point where he couldn't bring himself to say a thing.

"Ah but that reminds me, a while back I met Akashi-kun in the library." Kuroko recalled, the memory of their little chat in the library resurfacing.

"Hah? Library? That's rare. Normally he would either go directly home or complete some kind of business elsewhere." Midorima said, furrowing his brows at such a notion.

"Well, Akashi-kun definitely is a busy person. Although...Midorima-kun really knows a lot about him." The wan youth intoned as Midorima, without missing a beat intoned, "naturally. Who do you think was stuck walking home with him for the entirety of the year?"

"Hmm, but even besides that, you get along with him quite well."

"That's merely because he is the only one that is logical and sensible out of the people I know." He sighed, particularly thinking of Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise...generally everyone else.

"Well that's certainly true. Akashi-kun is amazing, I don't think I've seen him not do something well."

Midorima slightly scowled at that but found it admittedly true. "Well, that is expected from the only son of a business conglomerate. The level of training he does is unheard of." The verdant teen stated but unlike the trio that Murasakibara scared off, there wasn't a hint of content in his voice. If anything, it was almost worry.

Kuroko held his breath, observing the shooting guard. "...ah, I recall you mentioning that once before. Murasakibara-kun stated he was also taking macroeconomics, horse-back riding, and a number of other things," he listed. "Midorima-kun doesn't do the same? I believe you also grew up in quite a prestigious community."

"Not to such an extent. According to my family's beliefs, I'm in charge of my own education. Therefore, I only study the things necessary for me. In Akashi's case however, since young, his education plan had been laid out for him, something he needed to repeatedly follow and add on." Midorima explained.

However, the tone he stated this in suddenly reminded the blue-eyed one of a book he once passed, by one of his favorite authors, Dazai Osamu. Generally, he enjoyed his works but for once, could not bring himself to finish the book with an obscured shadow, sitting resigned on the cover as the words, "No Longer Human" were printed below.

It was about a boy who had everything laid out for him. Yet, nevertheless, he came empty due to it, hurtling and longing for his own self-destruction.

Shortly afterwards, Dazai Osamu committed suicide.

It was said that such a book was an autobiography of a man that was renown as one of Japan's most prominent fiction writers.

Was Akashi also caged by something like that?

"...Now that I think about it, I don't really know much about Akashi-kun at all," Kuroko realized, blurting his thoughts out.

Midorima turned, eyes tilted down as if such an observation happened to be the most obvious thing in the world. "Obviously you wouldn't. After all, probably to you, the only thing that matters is that we all play basketball together. Circumstances don't matter to you," he incisively analyzed as the wan youth widened his eyes.

Ah.

Despite constantly observing others, he realized he never really looked too deeply within himself.

Yet, once he did, it became painfully obvious that it was true.

In fact, it was a philosophy adopted from Aomine, that a person that plays basketball couldn't possible be bad.

However, although Midorima's tone was perfectly neutral, merely stating his observations, something didn't sit right for the shadow.

"...Then is that generally a bad thing?" Kuroko asked, words seeping into Midorima's ears, causing the teen to quite naturally reply.

"Not necessarily. After all, I see no reason to barge into other people's businesses. However, well perhaps if you had to think of it negatively, it can be said, that some people build walls for someone else to break down," Midorima replied, proud that he managed to recall every bit of the literature study they were doing in class. With this, his essay would be perfect once again.

However, Kuroko interpreted it at a much deeper level. He promptly thought this over before parting his lips. "Midorima-kun?"

"Yes?"

"If possible, could you tell me more about your family?"

Midorima immediately choked. "Hah?!" He disparaged. "Why?"

Kuroko merely stared back with blank eyes. "Ah, I apologize if it was too intrusive but I simply thought, it was a bit of a waste, being beside someone yet knowing virtually nothing about them."

"And that is perfectly fine with me. I do not require busy-bodies pushing around my business," Midorima scoffed, increasing his pace as Kuroko now lagged behind, stopping.

"Ah, I apologize."

The bespectacled male's brow twitched. He promptly stopped in his tracks.

Kuroko uplifted his head.

Midorima turned...and with an awkward grunt, replied, "I have a younger sister."

A faint smile spread across Kuroko's lips.

"Is that so?"

Just a little bit, Kuroko felt as though he had opened his eyes.

[=]

The second time Kuroko found himself alone with Akashi Seijuro, was in the clubroom. Midorima had unfortunately fallen ill despite his pre-arranged Shogi challenge against the red-head. However, instead of leaving, for some reason, the red-head had decided to stay behind, silently placing piece by piece on the board himself.

The afternoon sun streamed through the high-arched windows of the room as the sporadic clacking of pieces brought Kuroko over, as originally, he needed to return some things from the library display to the basketball clubroom.

"Good afternoon, Akashi-kun," he greeted as he immersed himself with how peculiarly Akashi was sitting, not completely elegant and straight as he expected but with one leg up on the chair, lazily used to rest his elbow as a smooth, enamouring face, nestled against his open palm.

Generally, Kuroko spent his time with Aomine. He had never really seen Akashi like this before.

"Ah, Kuroko, are you here to return the documents from the library display?"

As usual however, he was acute.

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, they decided to lessen the item amount due to conflicting schedules with another event."

"I see." Akashi stated, returning to his game.

"Akashi-kun do you usually play Shogi here?" Kuroko found himself blurting. Normally, he would've simply continued on with his business and left but somehow, as he recalled his conversation with Midorima, he couldn't.

It was rare to be able to meet with Akashi alone, particularly when he never walked back with them or went anywhere with the rest of their colorful group.

"Yes. This place is quite secluded, free from any unwanted noise," Akashi explained, setting a piece on the board, as if although he was there, he was in his own little world.

One no one could understand or enter.

Immediately, Kuroko saw, that black shadow of Dazai's, listless and resigned seep into Akashi's silhouette, a sudden unease surging through him.

Why, was he thinking of this?

"Kuroko?"

Immediately, he found scarlet orbs pooling into his, griping at something deep within his as his captain had his head turned, slightly puzzled by Kuroko. He looked as though he had something to say.

"Ah, I apologize. I spaced out for a bit."

Akashi promptly placed the piece in his hand aside, as if he found something more intriguing.

"I see. That is quite rare for you nowadays," he commented, eyes with a hidden depth in them as he scanned the shadow, searching, analyzing, speculating.

"Is that so?" Kuroko returned, gaze unwavering as he stared back at the male, allowing him to see, wondering what _he_, the one that was always right would see, inside his feeling of unease.

Akashi paused. "Kuroko."

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything you wish for?" He suddenly inquired.

"...Yes. I'd want to be even more of use to you all and continue to play basketball" Kuroko immediately replied, without skipping a beat.

Akashi nodded, a reply just as expected from Kuroko. "That's an answer rather like you." He did not go for something materialistic but something holistic, something that seemed to currently represent his reason for existence.

However, whether Akashi agreed for something as important as that to be spent on such a naive and earnest thought, Kuroko wasn't aware of at the time.

Akashi did not reveal his opinions after all because in a sense, his words were what made him to be Kuroko, something he had accepted long ago.

"Then what about Akashi-kun? Do you have a wish like that?" Kuroko asked, carefully choosing his words to lead Akashi to also reply with something equally holistic.

Akashi smirked. Despite knowing that it was a mind game, he still complied. "Something I wish for? I don't feel as though I have anything in particular. I am quite satisfied of where I am now." He uttered, head now turned to the window, thoughtfully staring out once more.

Kuroko noticed he had a habit of doing that, a habit that was never prominent when he was speaking elsewhere in public locations.

Elsewhere, he would always look directly in the questioner's eyes, spouting perfectly calculated replies.

"Is that so?"

"Yes...but," Akashi suddenly turned his head down to the board, eyes covered by a mass of scarlet bangs. "Recently, I was wondering, if I wanted freedom of not."

Kuroko widened his eyes.

However, he could not bring himself to pry.

Akashi, the perfect was, for just a little bit, sharing something about himself.

It was so rare, that he found himself too afraid to break the moment, to be tray the trust Akashi left in him if he pushed to hard that...the only thing he did, was return a few words, of "Ah, I see."

Their conversation ended there but in other ways, continued.

For the next few days, Kuroko learned more about Akashi, heard more than he ever bothered to before and learned, that he was an only child with only a father, living in a grand house of silence; a throne befitting of a natural king.

Yet Kuroko did not find this depressing, did not feel pity. He only accepted it, because this is what shaped Akashi into the person he was today. Rational and logical due to such strict upbringing but also caring and kind in his own way due to the same upbringing.

If something needs to be changed, Akashi would give the opportunity but ultimately, the thing that needed to change had to be changed by oneself. This was the guidance he once gave Kuroko and now, could the phantom player see that it was also the guidance that he gave to himself.

However, little did he know, that such upbringing was exactly what caused something within Akashi Seijuro to twist and distort...until one day, it snapped.

The day Aomine Daiki broke, was the day where those clear blue skies, could no longer be seen.

With orbs of blue once filled with youth waning and thinning to become frail glass, Aomine gnashed his mouth open, wide, "You say you understand me?! How can _you_ understand?! You can't even shoot or play by yourself!" Aomine cried, voice choked with misplaced anger as Kuroko stared back at him, eyes widened, petrified.

Yet he never stood down, never backed down into trying to convince him of something otherwise, to implant even a little bead of hope within him until he soon realized that already, Aomine was too far from his reach.

"Passes? What passes? I...don't even remember how to receive your passes anymore."

Before this, long before this, had light and shadow already been severed.

All that was left in Aomine's world, was a scorching light, to bright that it devoured everything, even himself.

He was left to burn in that place, the heat scorching down his back in painful agony and Kuroko was unable to do a thing.

The shadow...was already denied of his place there.

There...was nothing he could do.

From the start, he, because he was so weak, because his basketball style was that of a shadow, did he not have the right, to save the person that saved him, to return all the happiness he brought him.

Unfortunately, the same went for Akashi Seijuro.

While Aomine was the mental support, Akashi was the physical, providing him with numerous chances . However, Kuroko found that he could save neither of them as he returned to the gym, only to face a stranger with cold hetero-chromatic eyes.

Chuunibyou had taken its toll, on the kings of Teikou.

* * *

**And here is the special chapter for the Camera!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Also, if you like akakuro, I suggest you try "Whispering Fireworks" by Virelei who is a pretty die-hard akakuro fan with high literary prowess (while I went pfft, lemme just ditch akakuro for my perfect ogikuro that should just be together /shot/) **

**Oh but at the same time I'm starting to ship Akaogi so I'm not sure what's wrong with me **

**In any case, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Next chapter, things will become tricky but...now that Kuroko knows, perhaps something will change this time round? :D**


End file.
